It is well recognized that speed in setting up to battle a fire is essential. Presently, when certain discharge lines are necessarily coupled to a larger diameter fire hose, a number of steps are necessary.
In prior art, certain coupling mechanisms have been invented for handling certain non-emergency type uses. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,562 a coupling for traps is disclosed. In this configuration, two curved pipes are formed in a union with a vent pipe. In this invention, however, the two curved pipes could not be either extended or retracted and are permanently fixed.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,380 by Deacon, a similar "Y" coupling is disclosed. However, as in the previous example, the "Y" sections of pipe cannot be adapted to change their position in relation to each other.
In the present invention, however, since the pipes are slidably positioned within the housing of the necks extending from the coupler, a broad range of discharge lines can be hooked up. Thus, if a fire district has non-uniform discharge lines on different fire trucks, or if adaptations are necessary to fit into the discharge lines of a particular truck, the users can quickly adapt to the various discharge lines.